My Bloody Valentine
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Blood is Red, Bruises are Blue, Werewolves like dead things, And I like you. Kidnapping, slight gore, and of course Germancest. An Epilogue has been added. :3
1. My Bloody Valentine

**AN:Wrote a quick Germancest fic for Valentine's Day! I think the next chapter of Espionage will be out tomorrow or the day after. It's been a stressful month, but I'm pulling through. Anyway enjoy! (This was inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr and a poem that went with it.**

* * *

><p>Wooden floor boards creaked with effort as someone walked across the floor. Well it was Ludwig's ceiling at the moment. The rugged blonde rested his head against the wooden post that he was chained to. It looked old and worn, but the wood wouldn't even splinter with Ludwig's greatest force.<p>

The blonde had given in days ago. He didn't think he would ever be saved, and that broke his heart. That _meant_ that his brother didn't think he was worth the time. That _meant_ his brother didn't really love him like he thought he did. That _meant_ Gilbert would leave him to die in the basement of some old wood cabin in the middle of nowhere.

The captors wanted money. And that is exactly what Ludwig's elder brother had. Ever since the albino took over their father's company. But the elder German's heart wasn't really in the company. He wanted Ludwig to take the job, or have himself and Ludwig sell the company and run off together like some love struck idiots.

Maybe they were.

Their incestuous relationship would be found out eventually so they just wanted to get away, but for the last few months Gilbert seemed distant and a few nights a month he disappeared all together. _'He's probably seeing someone else. Someone he could actually _have_ a future with.' _The thought made the blonde bitter and angry.

The trap door creaking open broke the young German out of his angry state. A tall, hick-looking, man walked down with a plate of food in one hand. Wurst. Ludwig's mouth watered. He was _so_ hungry. The blonde tried to reach for it as it was set down, but his chains made the food just out of reach.

A rumbling laugh emanated from the man. "You either reach for it or _beg_."

Ludwig growled at the man and sank back to his post once more. He still had his anger which meant he still had his pride.

The man let out another bark of laughter. "Like a puppy refusing to do a trick. I think your brother has given up on you. A few more days and the boss says we're dumping your dead body into the lake." With that he exited the basement and slammed the trap door, laughing the whole way.

The young German's anger melted into despair once more. The man was right. Gilbert was never coming. He shut his blue eyes and imagined red ones. Soon the man was asleep.

* * *

><p>Feral and tortured screams woke Ludwig from his sleep. At first he thought it was a nightmare, but the three men running down and locking the trap door behind them, was too real. Ludwig listened and tried to decipher what could have been upstairs to scare that many men. And where were the others?<p>

The blonde heard the wooden ceiling creak with exertion, but they always did that.

_Crack!_

The young German jumped. Whatever was up there was so powerful that it cracked the floorboards just by walking upon them. And the three men standing not far from him had seen it and it terrified them. They had weapons at the ready and had them aimed at the stairs.

The thing upstairs stepped nearer to the trap door. As soon as it was directly over it…

_CRACK!_

The trap door imploded from the force of the creature atop it and collapsed inward on the stairs. The kidnappers immediately started firing their weapons up the stairs in hopes of hitting the beast. A ferocious roar ripped through the entire building making it seem like an imminent earthquake.

Not long after, a large form jumped from the stairs and seized one of the kidnappers. To Ludwig's sick joy, it was the asshole that had tormented him earlier. The man screamed until his esophagus was ripped from its place by a bloody maw.

The creature quickly jumped upon the next closet kidnapper and started shredding him into pieces with its talons and fangs. While the creature was busy with his ally, the last remaining kidnapper hid behind Ludwig; just in case he needed to get away he would throw the blonde into the path of the monster.

When the creature seemed satisfied with the mauled body it turned towards the last two survivors. Ludwig would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. This creature looked like a giant wolf that stood on two legs making it at least eight feet tall, but it slouched in the basement only rising to about six and a half feet. Yet the wolf-like creature didn't seem to mind him. It wanted the men who had kidnapped him, he could feel that the thing would not harm him.

"Take the blonde! He has no use to us anymore! Just take his pathetic life and spare me!" The man shoved Ludwig forward, but the wolf-thing didn't seem to appreciate that so it lunged at the man behind the young German.

Ludwig had fallen to the floor but he quickly recovered and looked behind him just in time to see the beast rip out the man's heart. Now that all the men were dead the wolf gave a tremendous, victorious howl.

The basement walls were painted red with all the blood that had been shed. And the wolf that had seemed originally white was matted with the same red substance.

The beast looked down at its enormous paws and stared at the heart. It gave a human-like snort and held it out to Ludwig. The blonde jumped back a bit, but soon saw the look of hurt in those too human red eyes.

_Red eyes._

"G-Gilbert?" Ludwig asked the beast disbelievingly.

The wolf nodded and dropped the heart, crawling his way over to his more human looking brother. The big snout nuzzled the younger's head tainting Ludwig's golden strains red.

Suddenly the wolf curled up into a ball and started snoring. The young man stared at the beast that was supposedly his brother, but decided he wouldn't get any answers until it woke up.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig. West. Brother it's time to wake up." Ludwig opened his crystal blue eyes to meet cardinal red ones. Gilbert was hovering over him naked, but with a look of concern.<p>

"Gilbert? How did you-" The blonde realized his wrists were not in chains anymore nor were they in the cabin, but out in the open surrounded by trees.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. So I'll do it quickly." The albino speedily explained how he had gotten bitten when he went camping a few months back and how he had changed for three days every month since. "I know I should've told you, but I was afraid you would leave me and-"

"Gilbert, shut up. You're an idiot. I would never leave you over something like that. It wasn't your fault." Ludwig gripped his brother's hand tightly.

The elder gave his younger sibling a suspicious look. "You think it's kind of cool don't you?" The blonde flushed in conformation. Gilbert smirked and kissed his brother fully on the lips. "How about next month you test it out with me?"

The blonde nodded. "That's great. But Gil, one question? How are we supposed to get home? Especially when you're naked?"

_Blood is Red_

_Bruises are Blue_

_Werewolves like dead things_

_And I like you_

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I'd like to know your thoughts and critiques but no flames people. Okay I'm changing this up a bit, there will now be a little epilogue thing after this when I get it typed up. Cause I know this end was rushed.<p> 


	2. Epilogue

**AN:Okay I made a second chapter that is so much longer than originally thought. XD The next chapter of Espionage should be out soon so watch for that. Oh and please R&R! I like to see comments and I do usually respond to most. :3 Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>A week later, the brothers were in their home trying to figure out how to sell the company. The men were figuring out who they could trust to leave their father's company to. The day they gained the company was one of the worst of their lives. Their father had died suddenly and they didn't know what to do.<p>

So when the two brothers would leave they wanted to make sure it was in good hands. "What about Vash?" Ludwig looked at his lover.

"You mean the guy from Switzerland?" Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah. He's got this whole thing about saving money and he goes on about how to better help the company with it." The albino showed his brother a few of the Swiss's ideas.

"Huh. That's actually a good idea Gil." He gave the elder a peck on the lips.

"Of course it's a good idea. I'm not an idiot you know." The albino growled at his younger brother. The growl sounded a bit too realistic.

Despite it, the younger laughed. "I know. I know. You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for." He gave his brother another kiss that lasted a bit longer. "So we'll sign over the company to him tomorrow?" Ludwig had taken a seat in Gilbert's lap.

"Mhm. And then we can leave to that little cabin that we used to go to as kids. We can sell this place and live out there by the lake." This time he gave Ludwig a kiss which was leading to a much more exhausting activity. "How does that sound?"

"Great." He returned the kisses with fervour. "What will we do for jobs though?" The blonde started to unbutton both shirts that they were wearing.

"Hmm. Well we have enough money to last us a long time. And if we…outlive most people then we can be sexy, lycanthropic mechanics." The albino licked the other's jaw. "Dad taught us everything about cars. And we're good with our hands.~" Gil gave his brother's ass a firm squeeze.

Ludwig muttered against the elder's lips. "Pervert." Yet he gave a knowing smirk. He let Gilbert slid his shirt down to his elbows as the albino bit, nipped, and licked any piece of skin that was available to him. "Have we had sex in a chair, yet?" The younger half-moaned out.

"Not a swivel chair." For emphasis he spun the chair causing the blonde to let out an undignified squeak and hold onto his brother. The elder took advantage of the closeness to attack the other's mouth. Not moments later, a knock sounded on their front door. Ludwig was going to get up, but Gilbert pulled him back down. "No. If it's important they will call."

The younger rolled his eyes but bit Gilbert's collarbone. "I hope it's not important."

"And you're a workaholic." The albino added more hickeys to his brother's already growing collection of them as the younger groaned in appreciation.

"Um. Mr. Beilschmidts?" Both grown men nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of a third voice, that was way more feminine than theirs. Ludwig turned on his brother's lap and noticed Vash's little sister, Lili. She was also Gilbert's secretary at work, so naturally she had a key to get into the home.

"L-Lili! We were just…um" The blonde couldn't come up with anything to explain this.

"I know." She didn't seem repulsed or scarred by it though.

Gilbert finally spoke up. "What do you mean you know?" Neither man made a plan to move even though they both deeply wanted to.

The small blonde raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Gilbert." She was one of the few who could address him so informally. "I have been your secretary long enough to know about you two. Even before you ran the company."

The albino of the two men froze and he gripped his lover tighter. "Does anyone else know?" A striking fear overcame him. "Did our father know?" Ludwig tensed in his arms as well.

"No one else knows. As for your father, well…" She gave them both a sincere look. Lili was very sweet and she loved people so she didn't want these two in despair. "I think he suspected something was going on." They both looked like deer in the headlights. "But I think he would have gotten over it. You two were his only family and he would have loved you nonetheless." That seemed to appease the two men.

"Okay but how did you not go running for the hills when you found out?" Ludwig gave her a curious stare.

At this the younger girl gave a flush. "Got used to it?" They stared unconvincingly. "Anyway, I came here to drop off some papers. You told me you were selling the company to one of your trusted employees so I got the paperwork for you."

Both of the brothers finally got up. Gilbert not bothering to put his shirt back on, and Ludwig actually having the decency to. "Actually we were thinking of giving control of the company to Vash."

The girl gasped and gave a tremendous smile. "Really? He would love that!" That's when the little blonde started rambling about how much her brother would love it. Gilbert gave Ludwig an amused grin. They would finish what they started later.

The next day was practically a blur. After the two brothers got out of bed, Gilbert's promise to finish sexing up his brother _was_ kept, they made their ways to the albino's office. Once there, the pair had to wait in the elder's office until eleven o'clock. "Ugh. I hate waiting."

Ludwig rolled his cyan eyes, and continued reading his book. His book was getting particularly good when his brother suggested something. "Can we have a quickie?" The blonde sputtered.

"What? No! We're in your office!" He glanced at the clock which read 10:30.

"So? We haven't done it in my office yet! And that is kind of one of my wet dreams." The albino eye-balled the younger and licked his lips. "So get you nice ass over here, strip off your pants and get on-"

"Stop speaking Gilbert!" Ludwig cheeks were a deep crimson red that matched the elder's eyes. He kept glancing at the door to make sure no one would come in. So instead, the albino marched over to wear the younger was sitting.

"Either you ride me, or I fuck you into this chair you're sitting on." Gilbert traced a finger along the younger's face that led down to his tie. "So what do you say, _brother_?" The elder's voice dropped an octave on the last word as he traced lines along Ludwig's chest.

The resolve that the blonde had compacted was cracking like glass, as the pale fingers traced lines that made him shiver in anticipation. The albino took the younger's bottom lip and started to nibble on it. "Please brother?" His voice had somehow got even deeper and huskier.

Just before Ludwig gave in, a knock sounded on the door. Gilbert bolted away from his lover and cleared his throat. "Come in!"

Lili's blonde head poked its way in. "Are you two _busy_?" She said it like she knew exactly what they were planning on doing. For the record, she probably did.

"No. We're not busy at all." Gilbert waved them in like he hadn't been seducing his younger brother seconds before. Lili walked in with her elder brother trailing after her. He still looked just as serious as always. "Ah, Vash. I'm assuming Lili has told you about our offer?"

It always shocked Ludwig a little when he saw his elder brother conduct business. He acted so professional, unlike his normal attitude of childish play. The blonde watched as his brother talked to Vash about the offer and did everything so formally. The younger gave a blush and nearly buried his entire face into the book; he realized that his brother acting like that was a _complete_ turn-on.

The meeting didn't go on too long, just a few papers to sign and a few documents to fill. Soon enough everything was said and done. "Well Vash, Monday morning, this will all be yours." The albino gave a large smile. "Happy for you too. We're just not up for running this company like our father was and I think you will make it great!" The two men shook hands and said their goodbyes.

Lili walked up to Gilbert as soon as her brother left. "So when are you two leaving?" The adorable blonde looked up to the elder and gave him a questioning gaze.

"Sunday, I believe." He looked at his blonde lover for confirmation, and then returned his gaze to the girl. "So you need to take care of our house till it's sold, and take care of that brother of yours. Can you do that for us as a parting favor?"

Ludwig just rolled his eyes. His brother was always a smooth talker to the ladies, even if he was gay. Lili just nodded to the albino and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for everything."

The white-haired male gave a laugh. "I think that's our line."

The young woman just gave a subtle smile, a quick hug to Ludwig and left the room.

The blue-eyed beauty walked over to his brother and received a hug from the fiery-eyed albino. "I think this is going to be fun, Lutzy."

"And I think that if you say that, then both our lives will be in danger." A casual kiss was exchanged between the two.

"And I think you still owe me sex in my office."

Sunday night came in a flash. Boxes everywhere, dusty smells, sweaty brothers; the perfect combination for stargazing on the back porch with a few beers. "God, I've missed this place! I don't think it's changed all that much though."

Ludwig gave a little smile and nodded. It hadn't really changed at all. When they were younger it was the most beautiful place in the world, and to the two brothers it still was. The blonde looked up towards the moon. It was only half full which meant only two more weeks until, literally, the fur flew. The younger wasn't going to admit it to his brother, but he was pretty nervous.

Gilbert stared at his brother's face and followed his gaze to the moon. The albino sighed and turned around, leaning his back against the railing. "You're wondering what's going to happen aren't you?"

The blonde gave a sideways glance to the albino and gave a slow nod. "How do you even know what's going to happen? Did you even speak to the person who bit you?"

The elder was going to walk over and give the blonde a hug, but Ludwig sidestepped it and gave Gilbert a hard stare.

The albino sighed once more and turned back to look at the moon. "Yes I did."

Shock overcame Ludwig. Why did the person bite Gilbert? When the red-eyed man saved him from the kidnappers two weeks back, he had seemed totally in control. What had possessed a stranger to bite his brother?

"His name was Arthur. He told me everything about werewolves when we woke up the next morning. I was bloody from the bite mark and my body ached from the transformation. He bit me early enough in the night so that I changed through the night and not the next evening." The werewolf gave a pause as he thought back to that month were his future permanently changed.

"I had walked away from camp to go take a piss. Then a huge thing just sprang at me from the bushes and snapped its jaws around my torso." He motioned at his mid-chest to his mid-back. "Werewolf form is huge, so his jaws could have snapped me in half. But somehow he regained control and started to help me." Gilbert gave a small noticeable wince. "It hurt like hell, I won't lie to you. But the next night, the pain dulled a bit and I got to run with Arthur through the forest and it was…" The albino had trouble coming up with a word to describe it.

Ludwig had to interrupt. "Why did he attack you? How did he lose control?"

"Wolfsbane." The elder looked at the younger. "It's a poisonous plant to humans, but to werewolves it makes them go crazy. Makes them think on an '_instinctual_' level instead of actually having a thought process. Arthur had only come into contact with a small amount of it which is how he was able to gain control again before he nearly killed me."

This time Gilbert actually walked over to Ludwig and wrapped him in a hug from behind with no resistance. "Do you still want to turn? It hurts like hell the first time, but it does get better, and it's amazing."

A few minutes passed before the young blonde nodded. "Yeah, I still want to. I want to know what you experienced, and I want to stay with you if your life expectancy has…increased."

Gilbert gave a deep chuckle and kissed the younger's temple. "You're a sap, but I love you."

Ludwig crossed his arms and pouted a little. "I am not." The blonde then rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "But I love you too."

The next week and a half was spent on scoping out the area around the lake. They made their own perimeter of how far they would travel from the house. Inside the two's perimeter they checked for wolfsbane, just to make sure that neither of them would run into it when they were turned.

Soon the night before the full moon was upon them. Gilbert had explained to Ludwig that the changes occurred the night before, of and after the full moon. Needless to say, the blonde brother was freaking out just a little bit.

"So you're sure we'll both be fine?" The blonde was gnawing at his lip in worry.

The albino lover rolled his eyes and gave the younger a kiss on the lip so the other would stop the gnawing. "We'll be fine. Stop worrying."

The two brothers were sitting in the small lawn in front of the house. The sun was falling somewhere behind the trees and the shadows stretched far beyond their reach. Gilbert was sitting unabashedly naked with his legs crossed facing his younger brother. Ludwig on the other hand _wasn't even_ accompanied by a pair of boxers.

"Why are we sitting out here naked?" The younger kept his head lowered so the other wouldn't tease him for the cute little blush that was staining his cheeks.

The white-haired man grinned savagely. He'd seen it. "Do you _want_ to rip your nice clothes?" The blonde shook his head. "Cause if you did, I would just volunteer to do that for you."

The pallid blonde's face reddened once more. He endured his brother's laughing until he heard a choke. The blonde looked up to see his brother clutching his throat. Ludwig shot up and almost ran over to his choking lover but a pale hand retracted itself and motioned for him to stop.

The change was happening.

Honestly, it didn't look that fun. The albino's body was having violent spasms and his skin seemed to be ripping with the body looking as though it were expanding. Guttural groans came from the man and even one scream escaped his lips. Then Ludwig really looked. Gilbert's skin _was_ ripping off and his body _was_ growing larger. A snout was elongating from what used to be the man's nose and mouth. When some of the skin fell off, the blonde could see fur underneath. Pure white fur.

When all the pale skin had peeled off his brother's body, a monstrous creature stood in his place. Eyes opened, and Ludwig was staring into those crimson depths he loved so much. "Gilbert?" The furry head shook and snorted, as the beast came over and nudged the blonde's head, messing up his hair. "Yup. Definitely Gilbert."

Cautiously, the younger petted the wolf on the snout. The ashen fur gleamed in the rising moonlight, and felt silken and soft not matted in blood like the last time. "Gilbert…you're beautiful." The werewolf let out a bark of 'laughter'. Ludwig could practically hear the mocking comment and the blush started at the tips of his toes and rose to his ears.

When the less furry brother looked into the elder's eyes again, there was a question there. '_Are you positive you want to turn?_' They seemed to ask this in his head.

Ludwig nodded. The ashy wolf gave a large lick to the young man's shoulder as the human closed his eyes tightly.

Nothing happened.

"Uh Gil? Why-" The jaw of the creature closed down on his shoulder roughly and sharply, immediately drawing blood. A pained scream ripped from Ludwig's mouth. He didn't know if the jaw was still attached to his body or if the pain was so unbearable it just felt like they were.

All there was, was pain. Scorching, burning, antagonizing pain. But before he was totally lost in the agony, he thought he heard an apologetic whine from his werewolf brother. Ludwig's mind went spiraling down as he felt his ribs break. They didn't just stay broken though. They re-healed and broke again to become bigger. The same thing was happening to every bone in his body.

The pain continued. It was everywhere. The blonde thought he heard himself begging for it to stop, but he would never know. He felt his facial bones crack and reform into a muzzle. The pain had gotten so intense, he blacked out.

When he came to, something was different. Besides the fact that he wasn't in all that much pain anymore, he could smell _everything_. He felt himself lying on the ground slowly moving his tail. '_Wait, tail?_'

Ludwig shot up onto all fours and looked to the tail behind him that was attached. It was a golden color and he could control its movements when he wanted. It was so foreign and different than his normal body functions, but he found that he loved it.

A whine made the blonde wolf look up. He saw his white furred brother looking at him practically almost saying, '_Are you okay?_'

Ludwig gave a bark of affirmative and strode over to the larger wolf. He gave a little huff of jealously since in their wolf forms his brother was larger than when they were in human form. Gilbert made a rumbling noise in his throat to signal laughter and rubbed his muzzle against Ludwig's neck in affection.

The albino nudged the shorter, motioning that they should go for a run. As an agreement, the blonde bolted off into the darkness leaving his brother in the dust. A playful growl emanated from the elder's throat as he bounded after the younger, quickly catching up.

Soon the two were tumbling through the forest that surrounded their new home. The two enormous wolves snapped at each other's heels and pushed each other around. Quickly the two were fighting for dominance to see who was Alpha. Gilbert, being the more experienced fighter due to bar fights, expertly took down the younger flat on his back.

Ludwig, knowing he had been beaten, exposed his throat in submission to the elder. The albino gave a short howl of triumph and nipped at the exposed part. Before letting the younger up, the red-eyed wolf licked the other's snout.

Not long after their little tussle, the sun was rising and Gilbert gave a giant spasm once more. But this time, Ludwig almost saw it in reverse. His brother was shrinking and the fur seemed to shed off of him. Soon all that stood there was his normal, pale, albino brother. The elder fell on his butt in exhaustion and looked at the wolf standing before him. "And you called _me_ the beautiful one."

A low submissive whine came from the younger, and a throaty laugh came from the elder. Then the pain hit him once more. A howl ripped from his maw as he collapsed. "Ludwig!" The albino ran over and grabbed the fur on the werewolf's back in support. Gilbert whispered words of encouragement and love as the blonde whimpered in pain as he shrunk back down to normal size.

Soon the blonde was back to normal and free of the pain. "Are you okay, West?"

Ludwig just laid there in his brother's arms and let in a deep breathe. An earthy yet metallic smell filled his nostrils. The scent of his brother was stronger than ever. "Oh God you smell great." He sat up and buried his face into his lover's chest.

The albino let out a laugh. "Yeah. Your senses will be a lot stronger now." The young blonde just stayed glued to his brother's chest, smelling the scent he loved and getting a little aroused by it. One more chuckle came from the elder. "Smells like someone wants sex."

The blonde grunted. "In your dreams."

"Well since I can just get it from you anytime and by the fact we're werewolves, I guess I'm already dreaming." With that he grabbed his brother's face and gave him a quick but very passionate kiss.

When the kiss was broken the blonde groaned. "Thanks asshole."

Gilbert laughed evilly. "Well how about tomorrow, I teach you to hunt in wolf form."

Ludwig looked at him thoughtfully. "You're totally on."

* * *

><p>Yay! This was totally longer than planned! But I'm done. Whew.<p> 


End file.
